


Two Halves

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad end, Drabble, Good End, Other, it's the duality of chrom/grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Thank you for saving me.[Chrobin Celebration Day 7: thank you]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112
Kudos: 30





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way Chrom and Grima have so much potential both for evil and for good.

In a world near ruin, a furious dragon spends their days and nights exhausting every resource to keep the one possession that they still want. That they still need.

“Thank… you…” the creature croaks, “for… saving… me…”

The dragon laughs harshly.

* * *

In a world near peace, a king throws down his sword, unwilling to drive it through the other half of his heart. The dragon filled with despair cannot maintain their strength when they are embraced instead of scorned.

Over the years, the dragon spills their guts.

“Thank you,” they always say, “for saving me.”

The king always smiles tenderly.


End file.
